pataponfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Komudeths
Komudeths Komudeths are the counterpart of Komupons. Komudeths are introduced in Patapon 3: ULTIMATE Edition in Bonedeth Mode, where they ally against the selected Bonedeth Lesser General against monsters. Komudeths also have a personality which reflects their in-game performance, much like Komupons. Some are unique, which have weapons which cannot be used by normal classes. Their weapons can also be upgraded by going at the Komudeth menu at the Bonesmith, but they have a max upgrade point and more cost. Basic Class: +6 Amateur Class: +12 Elite Class: +20 List of Komudeths Starter Class Bonzo (Tatedeth) *Weapon: Poison Sword +2 *Shield: Shield *Helm: Flame Helm +2 Description: A confident Bonedeth warrior who thinks he is the best, but he lacks at defense. Zunde (Yarideth) *Weapon: Ice Spear +1 *Helm: Ice Helm Description: A rather selfish spear-thrower which obeys none but himself. Not smart, but can smack out enemies. Mizar (Yumideth) *Weapon: Sleepy Bow *Helm: Lightning Helm Description: A fast Yumideth which outsmarts the others against aim. But he's a bit of a coward himself. Zoboso (Kibadeth) (Cyclops Egg) *Weapon: Gesundbeit +3 *Horse: Deep Impact *Helm: Tahla Helm +1 Description: A veteran of many battles. He and his horse are too old to move, but they can pack a punch. Zhub (Dekadeth) (Treant Egg) *Weapon: Mjollnir +5 *Helm: Shubaba Gale Helm +3 Description: A mighty warrior that can destroy the battlefield, but he always becomes a lone wolf, leaving himself up to his probable fate. Zinbideth (Torideth) (Pharamatara Egg) *Weapon: Sharp Speavelin +10 *Bird: Bird *Helm: Helm Description: An aggressive attacker that only wants to defeat his enemies. He doesn't care for himself. Byizoda (Megadeth) (Golem Egg) *Weapon: Ice Horn (St) +1 *Helm: Flame Helm +2 Description: He is a sound barrager that freezes foes. He can shatter structures with ease, but he gets frozen every now and then. Amateur Class Zunzifa (Tatedeth) (Dodonga Egg) *Weapon: Castram +1 *Shield: Alldemonium Shield +5 *Helm: Bunny Hood +5 Description: A defense expert which mightily blocks any shattering attack to his allies. But his offense barely gets anywhere, and easily goes bonkers in fire. Doron (Yarideth) (Dodonga Egg Lv3) *Weapon: Dokaknel's Fang +5 *Helm: Lightning Helm +5 Description: An intelligent warrior who prefers balanced gear. His cooperation is brightly thought, but he easily gets status effects. Zizilo (Yumideth) (Majidonga Egg) *Weapon: Raijinpon's Bow +3 *Helm: Lightning Helm +4 Description: A warrior who fires a long distance and prefers lightning weapons. But he is always yawning and wants to sleep. Deselz (Kibadeth) (Flame Dragon Egg) *Weapon: Incensar +7 *Horse: Ponbiscuit +4 *Helm: Gero Helm of Valour +2 Description: A proud horse rider with enough valour to outnumber the enemy with his powerful stampede, but he doesn't retreat until the very end of the fight. Demeza (Myamsar-type Dekadeth) (Salamander Egg) *Weapon 1: Blade of Astria +5 *Weapon 2: Bengal Tiger Claw +2 *Shoulderguard: Frayola's Spaulders +3 *Helm: Samurai Helm +2 Description: A very fast Dekadeth with superb agility. But when it comes to defense, he i''s the weakest of all, and he can die in consecutive attacks. Zidae (Torideth) (Gaeen Egg) *Weapon: Glowlight +4 *Bird: Doomflake +6 *Helm: Otherworld Jupiter Head +2 Description: ''An expert at riding and elemental forces. His brilliant intelligence can cause havoc for his enemies, as well as havoc for his allies. Bolonozon (Megadeth) (Majidonga Egg Lv4) *Weapon: Dragonap Horn +7 *Helm: Malevolent Uramus Helm +4 Description: A dragon hunter which shatters a dragon's ears. His tuning anger puts foes to sleep, but his taunts leave him vulnerable. Elite Class Azt (Grenburr-based Tatedeth) (Centura Egg) *Weapon: Serberker +12 *Helm: Marumenko Helm +9 Description: A rampaging Bonedeth that slices foes into pieces with the mightiest force, but his defense can crack him down. Zhadhara (Wooyari-based Yarideth) (Gigantus Egg) *Weapon: Palkyria's Flight +16 *Helm: Clown Helm +5 Description: A dancing spear-bearer, gracefully swinging his spear onto the battlefield. But when it comes to elemental defense, he is very vulnerable. Dokizaro (Yumideth) (Goruru Egg) *Weapon: Yumipon Bow *Helm: Lightning Helm +10 Description: The ultimate archer of the Bonedeth forces. His arrows can crack through anything, but his stamina makes him a better target to kill. Bizek (Kibadeth) (Zaknel Egg) *Weapon: Murakumon +10 *Horse: Ponteo the Victorious +9 *Helm: Kharib Rampage Helm +12 Description: The great Kibadeth, honored by his comrades for his sheer strength and speed. But due to him staying in storms for too long, he can attract lightning to himself. Dethper (Scythe-based Dekadeth) (Gigante Egg) *Weapon: Great God Scythe +13 *Shield: Octagon Shield +8 *Helm: Marumenko Helm +11 Description: The ultimate warrior'' in offence and defense. Even though his stamina is low, his powerful attacks make him a threat, as well as his protection against death.'' Zoode (Torideth) (Kacchindonga Egg) *Weapon: Dark Destroyer +17 *Bird: Phoenix +11 *Helm: Thief Jirokichi Helm +3 Description: A mighty capturer of the Bonedeth, known for his speed and intelligence, but his defense can only protect him slightly. Zirisedo (Jamsch-based Megadeth) (Darantula Egg) *Weapon: Spriggan's Song +12 *Helm: Straw Boing Helm +10 Description: He is the noisiest Bonedeth ever be, but make no mistake, his strength is incomparable on the battlefield, except for his immunity against poison. Category:Classes Category:Patapon 3: ULTIMATE Edition